1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a clamp for exerting a pushing force on a workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
An example of a clamp for exerting a pushing force on a workpiece is that sold by Halder Norm+Technik under the model number 2323. This clamp has a clamping lever with a spiral eccentric that engages one end of a plunger. The plunger is provided at its other end with a workpiece-engaging jaw. Swinging the lever through an arc of approximately 180.degree. drives the plunger in the direction of its longitudinal axis, so clamping the workpiece.
A disadvantage of the clamp described above is that because the position of the clamping lever cannot be adjusted, As can sometimes obstruct operation of a machine tool on which the clamp is mounted, particularly if the clamp is not fully applied. Also, in certain applications, the camping lever may be rather awkwardly placed for convenient use.
A further disadvantage is that travel of the plunger is relatively small, with the result that it can become necessary to reposition the clamp for each workpiece, if the dimensions of the workpieces vary significantly. This is inefficient and time consuming.